


Rage

by Eevee10



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Makeup Sex, Muriel scares the Apprentice but it's ok, Other, anst, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee10/pseuds/Eevee10
Summary: The Apprentice's and Muriel's first (and probably last) fight. The Apprentice gets an idea of why Muriel was once the Scourge of the South. Make-up sex is obligatory ;)Gender-neutral, unnamed Apprentice, so you can all vibe :3This is a lemon. If you're not into the citrus, stop at this point!
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Rage

I had never fought with Muriel before. I had never seen him in rage, angrily pacing, I had never seen him throw a pot across the hut. And it was all my fault.  
I wanted to go to the shop. He tried to convince me that a day like that, with heavy snow covering everything up to my knees, walking into the forest was both hard and dangerous. The snow would have hidden every recognizable mark I left on the way, and although I had taken that path many times, Muriel insisted that, in the whiteness, I could get lost and freeze to death very easily.  
Of course, he was right. But we had been inside for almost a week and I had plants and potions brewing in the shop that needed my attention. I remember taking my cloak and opening the door. In a desperate attempt to make me stay, Muriel yelled to my back:  
“Don’t expect me to come and save you!”  
And I had bitterly answered:  
“I never do!”  
I regretted my words the moment I let them out. I turned around to a shocked Muriel. Right after that, his eyes darkened. He silently walked to the counter and started putting away the copper pots and pans I had gotten us.  
I closed the door, I put my cloak away and I ran to him, I tried to tell him I didn’t mean it. But it was too late. He had lost the gentle air I was used to. He had gone back to the cold and bitterness of our very first meeting. I apologized, I touched his shoulder but he pushed me away.  
And I got angry. Was it so hard for him to see that I wanted to go for a walk? That a week inside a hut this small was enough to drive everyone insane? I wanted some of my freedom back.  
“Do you chain everyone you say you love? With Myrrh and promises?” I had asked him.  
He covered the distance between us with one large step. His hand moved to my neck. For a split second, I thought he would wrap his big palm around my throat and squeeze until everything got dark. But instead, he reached to my collarbone and ripped my pocket of myrrh from the string it was hanging from. He threw it into the fire, which crackled loudly and turned blue for a moment.  
“Here you are. Free of me. Go get lost” he had growled.  
I stood there, like I had been struck by lightning, trying to process what had just happened. Muriel opened the door of the hut and returned to the counter. When I didn’t move, he grabbed a pot and threw it across the room.  
“Go on then!” he yelled.  
Inanna, who was silently observing from her corner, jumped between me and him. I had never seen her growl at him before. She seemed as she tried to protect me from the next flying pot.  
That must have been what woke him up. He abandoned everything he was holding, passed by Inanna, who growled louder and stood near me. I saw his hands stretched out, ready to touch me, but he hesitated.  
“Muriel… I didn’t mean it” I whispered.  
“I know how it is to be caged. Tied to a place you don’t like. But I couldn’t forgive myself if anything happened to you out there” he said.  
“My myrrh…” I mumbled.  
“I’ll make you another pouch” he promised.  
I gave in. Slipping into his arms was always such a comforting thing. He embraced me, grateful.  
“Kiss me” I whispered.  
He did. He had gotten so good at this. I loved his chapped lips on mine, always tasting of the tea we drank or the cocoa he occasionally let me make him. He hadn’t touched me in so long. I yearned for him. I was sure my heat could melt all the snow in the forest easily.  
“Muriel…” I moaned against him. His hands were already making quick work of my garments. I grabbed onto the fur around his shoulders. His touch always made me weak on the knees.  
He hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He pushed me back against the wall, next to the pans and pots that clinged whenever I would accidentally brush a hand or a shoulder against them. I vaguely felt him loosen his pants before he pushed inside me, slowly but surely.  
I moaned and closed my eyes shut. My grip on him became stronger. It was always difficult to focus when he was inside me. And it was even harder when he pulled back so he could push in again. That moment of withdrawal was almost painful.  
“Look… Look at me…” he said in my ear. I didn’t respond, I seemed to be unable to move.  
“Look at me… look at what you make me do… look… at me… when I take you” he moaned. Something in his tone was even more compelling than his raised voice. So I did as he asked.  
Gods, was he magnificent. He drove into me, steady and without mercy. This was his punishment. The slow pace, the order for me to look, it was all because I had been a fool earlier. I was paying for it now. I knew he wasn’t going to slip a hand between us and push me off the edge as he usually did, and I was unable to do it myself without falling. So I kept staring, mouth agape and eyes half-lidded, as his features reddened with desire and contracted with every thrust.  
Somehow, this silent order not to touch myself made me even hotter. It wasn’t long before my legs started shaking. That all too familiar feeling in my belly pooled, like a knot about to break. Desperate, I kissed him, bit his lip, moaned his name.  
“Show me” he whispered and I was done for.  
I felt him spill himself inside me a moment after I came. I held onto him, agonizingly still, I felt him in all his glory, I heard every grunt he made, treasured all his weight that was pressing against me and the wall. He buried his head in my shoulder and I kept my eyes shut, hoping it would last a little longer.  
We slowly slipped on the floor. He held me as he repositioned us, his own back against the wall, me roosted in his arms. He brushed two fingers against the inside of my leg, where his seed was now spilling.  
“I got you dirty” he whispered.  
I smiled and kissed him.  
“I’m so sorry Muriel… And what you said, about me not liking the hut, it’s not true. It’s just that I can’t stay in one place for very long. And there are things I need to do at the shop” I said.  
“I scared you. I’m sorry” he whispered.  
“Muriel… I love you. Please, never forget that. Never let me forget that” I begged.  
“I promise” he said and kissed my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Muriel porn, okay???


End file.
